Life As A Nobody
by PineapplePandaCub
Summary: Tokito decides that its time he started keeping track of what’s happened between him and Kubota this past year. But what happens when some old memories decide that now is the time to come back? And what will happen when strange visitors start dropping by?


AN- Hey, I've been really sick as of late, and well here's what I came up with while sitting around the house. Please enjoy…or don't. I don't care just don't give me any bad feed back please, I have enough going on in my life without getting depressed over a mean comment. Okay? Thanks.

Disclaimer- I don't own Wild Adapter, if I did…well I wouldn't be writing a fan fic now would I?

**(seen change)**

**(in/out of book)**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Life As A No One**

You can search the sky's for an eternity and I swear that you'll never find an answer…Or at least that's how it seems.

I should know, I've looked. Time after time, night after night…and I never do find one…an answer I mean.

All I have is in this room. This one space that belongs to me, to us. Nothing is actually mine. Not even my clothes. The only think I actually own is my life and I don't even know if that's mine anymore…I don't even know if it ever was.

My name is Tokito Minoru. I'm…well I'm not sure how old I am. I just kinda add it up, you know? Guess at it and hoped for the best. Yeah that was the best that I could have hoped for at getting my age down. As for my birthday, I more less use my founding date. Kubota Makoto found me on January 18th…I think I was about seventeen then…I don't know for sure…but I know for a fact that I'm at least that now...maybe more...again I'm not sure but I doubt that it really matters anymore…

Heh, you're probably wondering what the point of my rambling is? Well I guess that there really isn't a point to it. I just wanted to get this all down. Write it all down in some place that I would never forget it, some place where it can be found again and I wont have to loss my memories twice if another accident were to happen...

Most people would use a journal but for me I wanna use a book. I'm gonna make it a story and never let anyone else see it but me…well…maybe Kubo-chan, if he asks, but that would be it, and he would be the one that I would want to remember.

**(out of book)**

"Hey Tokito." I place down my pencil and look up to Kubota, he's holding a cup of coffee and I know I'm gonna need it to get this all down in one night.

"Thanks."

**(in book)**

Chapter one: A New Beginning To A New World.

I can feel it…something nice and soft and warm beneath me…it's a feeling that's completely foreign to me...I don't think that I've ever felt something like this before…but I like it.

Rolling over and hugging the large ball of fluff ageist my face I allow my mind to begin to drift off into another world again…

'Creeek'

I open an eye and find myself facing the wall…the door is behind me and I know that someone has decided to come in. I lay there waiting for them to move, and within a few seconds they do. There are two of them…both male.

"Where did you say that you found him again?" A light hearted voice, calm and concerned…maybe even a little intrigued.

"On my way home in an alleyway." This one was smooth…deep and emotionless…there was something about it…something soothing about the monotone voice that just seemed to grab my soul and hold it at bay.

"Any ideas as to what he was doing there?"

There's the sound of a chair being pulled over and I suppress the urge to use my clawed hand on his face, to make a get away at once…

"Ask him." As if he knew I was awake he referred to me.

Frowning I turned my head to look at the other, almost at once our eyes meet, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Who ever this was…this man too dark to describe…with one look it felt as if he had seen threw my soul and knew every secret that I stored within it… and I wanted to do the same back. I wanted to rip him open and see that answers he would some how know and ask him how he discovered them.

"So he's awake." The man with long, long hair and glasses sat himself down next to me, on that chair I mentioned just a bit before. He had a bag with him.

My eyes finally tarring away from the firm soul gripping gaze of the brunet fell onto that of the other. Eyeing his bag and all of the contents that he slowly pulled from it. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and sharp hiss of pain escaping my lips. I throwing my fur covered hand onto the side of my ribs, trying to grip at the pain that hid in me.

Stopping what he was doing the man looked up to me taking my hand and moving it form my side. "You can call me Kou. I'm a doctor."

Some how he figures that this little bit of information is all that I need to sit still and let him cut me open, or whatever it is that he's planning to do!

**(out of book)**

"You do realize that he never did cut you open right?"

Turning my head to look over my shoulder I stick my tong out at my roommate. "So? It's my story! Hey! You're not suppose to be reading it over my shoulder!" Snapping the book shut I pull it ageist my chest possessively…no one was suppose to read it until it was done!

"Hmm…I always thought that keeping a diary was something that a girl did Tokito…I guess I was wrong. Kou should like to hear this, don't you think?"

"Kubo-chan! Don't be mean it's a book! I just don't want to forget what's happened over the last year is all…" I trail off and I know that I'm pouting…

"I know, I know. Remember? I read it." he give me a playful smile and I re-open the book. Kubota takes a seat next to me and I begin to write again. He's probably just going to keep on watching me until it's done…but that's okay. I like it when he watches me.

**(in book)**

Deciding to just sit still and watch for a bit I let him place some black cloth around my arm and he squeezes a pump. It pinches my arm and I flinch.

_What is this thing?_

He notices the questioning look in my face and decides to answer my unvoiced question.

"It's meant to check blood pressure. It's a pressure pump." I give nod. And he takes it off, writes something down before bringing out another device.

"This is a stethoscope, it allows me to hear your breathing and heart beat." I again give a nod and he comes closer to me. I pull away.

"I have to press it to your chest and back."

Eyeing him again, I look the thing over…it appears harmless enough…but I still don't like it.

He leans over me again and this time I let him press the metal to my chest. I also pull back again and place a hand over where the icy metal had touched. It was freezing!

**(out of book)**

"Their not that bad."

"My Story!"

**(in book)**

Giving a sigh he tries one last time and I reluctantly let him press the ice to my flesh.

"Deep breath in…and out. In…and out." Moving it down a bit I repeat the same exercise and then again when he places it to the other side.

He picks up that damn board again and I frown as he writes down another bit about me.

I allow my eyes to focus back onto the man standing off to the side. He hadn't introduced himself yet, and I doubt that he ever will.

"I'm going to press down onto your ribs now okay? Your breathing seems to be a little shaky and I want to see why."

_Because their hurt? Oh! There's an idea!_

Placing two fingers to the base of my ribs he give a light push and I wince.

"He has some fractured ribs. Some tight bandages for about a week should fix that right up. And apart from that his face injuries seem to be just minor…however…" he stopped and placed a and onto my right arm. I had hoped that he hadn't noticed. "This hand is extremely unusual."

He pulls it from beneath the covers and I let him take a look. The guy seemed to be trying to help me. Why I'm not sure. But he was, and I sure as hell wasn't going to stop him if he could make my hand go away!

"How did you get it?" He turns his eyes on me, my face and waits for an answer. I don't give him one.

Frowning he turns to the other and the man just shakes his head. "I found him, I didn't interrogate him."

Nodding Kou places my hand down and I move it back under the sheets. I'm hungry…and tiered, I feel like I'm going to be sick and there's nothing I can do about it…nothing but trust this man with no name and the doctor with his gadgets.

"I would sagest that he gets a lot of bed rest, and for you to change his bandages regularly. Keep an eye on that hand of his and let me know if you find out anything or see any changes." Slipping a hand into his bag he pulled out some bandages and moved to sit next to me on the bed.

I shoved him away and was pleased when I finally hear him hit the floor.

"I need to bandage you." He stated this firmly but calmly as he stood back up and one more sat himself down by my side. I considered shoving him off again but was stopped when the taller man sat down in front of me.

"Your names Tokito Minoru." My eyes widen and he continues to speak. "There was a ban on your ankle, I found it when I was changing you. It had a number and your name on it. Kind of like a cat collar." I blink in disbelief at him and give another nod. That was something that sounded familiar in the alien like world.

_My name…_

"Neah!" I winced again, feeling the bandages that the doctor had been pulling at move one of my ribs and squeeze my chest. How were they suppose to make me feel better if they just made me hurt?

"Well at least we now know that he can talk." Kou says tying off the linen and closing his bag. "He's also suffering form malnourishment, if I were you I'd see to it that he got feed." He rises to his feet and finally leaves.

There's nothing but an eerie silence in the room now, the taller male is just staring at me, and I'm just staring back. He's eyes are like death themselves and I am forced to look away after a few more moments. The emptiness deep within them too much for me to handle all at once.

I stare down at the thick covers of the bed, my hands holding onto the cloth in tight balls. In truth I'm a little scared as to what's going to happen. If he's going to hurt me or use me…I don't know why I feel this way…I just do.

The sound of his feet moving out of the room and the creek of the door closing half way startles me out of my thoughts and I note that he's left for now.

There is a window open in the small room and I watch it as the small whiet clouds float by agents the promising blue sky. They almost make me feel trapped sitting in here with no place to go…and at the same time I feel some what safe, though I can't really get out right now, no one else can get in either. Just the man with the glasses and eyes like hell itself.

**(out of book)**

"My eyes make you think of hell?"

"They did back then…mind you I also thought that Kou was okay so you can't really blame me."

"You felt this way because you didn't now that he was unlicensed at the time?"

"Yep!"

**(in book)**

"Chip, chip."

I blinked curiously at the small yellow bird that hopped in through the window, watching it move across my bed and jump up and onto my fur covered hand.

"You don't mind my hand?" I stare down at it, slowly lifting my finger to give it a better perch, but it only succeeds in scaring the small thing away. "I guess not…"

"So you can talk." My eyes widen and I turn to face the man again. In his hands is a small bowl and a cup each filled with a different substance.

I don't reply to his statement, instead just choosing to stare at him again.

"I hope you like curry." He places the warm bowl down on my lap and I look at it. The food seems edible enough…frowning I pick up my chop sticks and sniff at it for a moment before popping it into my mouth.

I waited another moment and noted the lack of death that I was feeling, my stomach gurgled for more of the curry and I gladly complied scarfing down the bowl as if it were the air that I breathed.

"When was the last time you ate?"

I look up at him and realize that he's been watching me this whole time. "A couple of days ago…I think…" I frowned, in truth I couldn't remember…and I partially didn't care if I ever did.

"What happened to you, why were you in the ally way?"

I frown again, placing down my chop sticks and moving the bowl away form my lap. "I don't know."

He raises an eye brow at me, taking a drink from the cup he had carried through. "You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head.

"Hmm." He gives me a nod. And takes a seat in the chair that had been pulled over earlier.

I moved away, scooting myself just a little further into the bed and away form the male. I didn't know what he was playing at, what he wanted form me…but I wasn't going to give it to him.

"What do you want…"

"Huh?" he raised an eye brow at me again.

I frowned turning to look at him "I said what do you want. What is it that you want form me, I'm not some kind of a pet, you can't keep me. And no one just helps you for no reason…there must be something that you want form me…what is it…what do you want."

He reply right away, instead just choosing to sit there and stair at me. "Hmm, you're right…no one just helps some one out in this world anymore…there's always a reason behind their kindness isn't there?" he seemed to stair off into space. "I wonder what my reason is…I wonder what I want."

Again I frowned. "You're just weird…"

And he laughed at me.

End of Chapter One.

**(out of book)**

"So what do you think Kubo-chan?" I smiled flipping the small red book shut.

"You're serious about writing the whole thing down aren't you?"

I gave a nod.

"Then you're going to need more then just one little book to write it all down in…we're still alive aren't we?" he gave a half smirk at me and I smiled back at him, following him into our bed room and abandoning our past on the table for the night.

AN- Another little WA story I came up while sitting around sick. I need to get a little more information on their personalities, I've only really gotten to see Kubota, there was only a chapter or two that I could read with Tokito in them and the fan fics don't really help with trying to figure out their personalities. So please bear with me.


End file.
